The multi-purpose truck is able, using some special devices installed on it, to support the re-establishment of safe traffic conditions and to prevent, even in relevant accidents, any damage to the environment. This is possible because it supports the cleaning of the road platform and the aspiration of functional polluting liquids (lubricating oils, fuels, cooling liquids, etc.) eventually lost by vehicles involved in the accident. Further, the road platform is subject to a treatment under specific products, so that any slippery surface is avoided, and the solid debris related to typical car equipments (broken glasses, parts made of plastic, metals, remaining parts of structures, etc.) is removed.
The interventions associated with cleaning the road platform in larger accidents are supported by different multi-purpose vehicles, more exactly the multi-purpose vans and the multi-purpose top trucks, as described in their technical aspects in a previous European patent EP 09007776 filed by the same undersigned applicant. Another multi-purpose motor vehicle has entered in the group of the above special vehicles, and this motor vehicle is able to support the usual road interventions and the re-establishment of safe traffic conditions after car accidents.
Indeed, these vehicles can support the interventions, addressed to re-establish safe traffic conditions and to prevent any damage to the environment, on most of the road accidents, because they are equipped with special devices providing a jet of water solution and other devices having a high aspiration power, further containing specific products able to remove any slippery condition of surfaces, like the ecological surfactant and the molecular chain destroyer; these special devices can further collect and contain a large quantity of solid debris lost by vehicles involved in the accidents; and the above emergency vehicles can reach the site of accidents very quickly.
It is here remarked how these vehicles, equipped with a suction system and a pressure water gun, both working with electric power supply, require the installation on board of a 7-8 Kw electric energy generator, having a relevant weight and size.
During the design of the multi-purpose truck, these technical problems have been subject of a specific study, and the final choice has been to avoid devices requiring electric power supply, or requiring compressed air supply, that have as a consequence a short operative autonomy. Both the above solutions have resulted to be not compatible with this type of vehicles, especially with reference to the typical weight of an electric generator and its large size. Another solution is disclosed in document US 2007/0095370A1 where the truck engine provides the energy to the devices.